borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Anyone have modded guns that work after patch 1.3.0?
gimme I was wondering if anyone had any modded guns after they patched it, If you do, can you post the stats or whatever it called, I lost all of mine, and I can't find a working combo in WillowTree.ThePyroman 22:58, February 26, 2010 (UTC) : oops there goes gravity. modded weapons are out, man. SAY HELLO to good old farming. SAY GOODBYE to whatever you were doing before. actually, say goodbye to good old farming, too. they nerfed new haven. Yeti Yeti 23:01, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeh, after I figured they patched the guns, I went to New Haven to attempt to farm them and BLAM, they screwed that up.ThePyroman 23:03, February 26, 2010 (UTC) : what did they do to nerf it? Lax4life 23:03, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :: the red chests are now crates as well, and i think they lowered the level on them all too. Yeti Yeti 23:05, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :: as in no more weapons at all just ammo, or are they grey chests? Lax4life 23:07, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: yeah like weapon crates. Yeti Yeti 23:12, February 26, 2010 (UTC) I used to enjoy a nice run through New Haven to start each session, but I don't mind them axing the red chests. Now I start at the Underpass, north to Tannis' two red chests, then back west for the two reds there, and finally the "hidden" one in the northwest corner. 6 red chests in about 5-8 minutes. Sure it takes a little more time, but it also feels less cheap. And I'm all about not feeling cheap. It also gives me a chance to try out collection candidates on real targets.--SkinBasket 23:19, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Some weapons mods work and some don't. The only thing to do is open Willow Tree and experiment. Anything that duplicates parts or mixes parts from different weapon types is out, but I took an existing (torgue)Weaksauce Rocket launcher and changed it into a Devastating Redemption. 02:20, February 27, 2010 (UTC) OK, I've done a fair bit of testing with the editor since then, mainly on Combat Rifles. What I've found is: * Cross-weapon type parts - all forbidden * Cross-manufacturer parts even within the type - all forbidden * Generic weapon parts within the weapon type - fine to change, except for grips for some reason * Manufacturer-specific parts within the weapon type - fine only if the weapon had the right manufacturer to start with. So I can make Tediore's combat rifles regenerate ammo, but not any other makers. * The only thing I've found that's fine to change between weapon types is the prefix and suffix. This could be exploited a bit, I'm sure, with names like Rage adding burst fire to anything. 05:20, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Here are some fairly good Combat Rifles that definitely work on the current PC version: They're all mid-level because that's the character I was working with. Just change the quality for higher-level guns. A little extra - the best names I've found to use for your weapons. Prefixes: *Twisted(from SMG) +50% damage, +6 clip size *Nasty/Noble(from repeater pistol) +12% damage, +2 clip size, +1x elemental effect, +3% reload speed *Raw(from revolver) +15% damage, -3.5% accuracy, +17% firing rate *Distant(from sniper rifle) +2% accuracy(very approximate) Titles: *Gamble(from sniper rifle) +2x elemental effect, -11% accuracy, +50%(unsure exact amount) critical hit damage *Harpoon(from rocket launcher) +2% accuracy(approx) *Hawkeye(from sniper rifle) +15 accuracy(approx), +.2x zoom distance *Rage(from machine pistol) +45% fire rate, adds 500% burst fire *Sweeper(from combat shotgun) adds extra shot - in theory, anyway. I can;t tell if this really works *Anarchy(from SMG) -10% accuracy, +6 clip size, adds extra shots(x3 on combat rifles) *Stomper(from combat rifle) +30% damage, +1x elemental effect *Fury(from machine pistol) -3% accuracy, +30% fire rate, +5 clip size I think that clip size bonuses are probably relative to your base size rather than absolute, but I measured them all from the same base so they should give a good impression of their relative effects.WodashGSJ 12:20, February 27, 2010 (UTC) i was so pissed when all my (modded) guns were gone. i basicly only had eridian weapons i farmed b4 hand (which i don't really mind) but i mean when u get used to a 75000 damage 200 burst shot rocket launcher, everything else just seems to be a let down =/ but if anyone can make any more, not even extreme ones, but just better then normal, then plz plz plz drop a line at my gamertag "sixtytwo jews" yes u have to spell out 62 but now instead of new haven you have knoxxs armory, u can do a glitch in which you fall though the ground into the armory without the timer starting giving u unlimited time to get all the crates- at least 50 probly 75-100+ the only downside is that u must drive all the way 2 the armory and then fight knoxx again (im not sure if u can run past him to get to the glitch) but hey thats alot of rares so i think its worth it :o video of how to do glitch : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9UVBqKqHFxM&feature=related do those work on the 360 version? and how do you edit the quality?ThePyroman 11:13, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't have a 360, so I wouldn't know. But Steam just patched my game yesterday, and I imagine the versions are in synch. Quality is the second-last number in the item definition. If you have the WillowTree editor so you can patch the items in, you'll find quality in a dropbox below the main item definition. You cant miss it.WodashGSJ 11:18, February 27, 2010 (UTC) The prefix? Could you change it for me? I have a vague idea what im doing, but I dont understand changing specific things, and WillowTree is somehat complicated to deal with somwtimes.ThePyroman 11:33, February 27, 2010 (UTC) gd_weap_patrol_smg.Prefix.Prefix_Barrel3_Twisted for example. Although that prefix is from a SMG, it works perfectly well on a Combat Rifle as well, and gives a 50% damage bonus which is definitely worth having, as well as a clip size bonus. The old version of Borderlands used to care much less about the order of your parts, and allowed duplication of parts - since the new one cares, the best way to edit is to take an existing weapon that's close to what you want and change the values line by line to match those in one of the weapon definitions I gave above. When you're only changing existing lines, you should find it much easier to keep trask of which parts you've done and which you haven't. Also, I made my changes incrementally - duplicate a weapon lots of times, change one part to all the possible values(eg try all the possible sights), load the game and keep only the best, selling the others. This way I guaranteed that I never changed too many things and always had a working weapon because the invalid copies got deleted from my save by the game.WodashGSJ 11:42, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering, for any of the PC gamers out there, if you modded the character file for like, heaps more inventory space or such type of things, would they still stay after the installation of Knox? Also, as 202.61.163.197 mentioned, pretty much all the cross/double modding is nullified, but at least we should be able to boost the parts and quality, I'll leave a code here for a 900+ damage Volcano that should work (still haven't patched/installed Knoxx) as well as a Glorious Havoc, Combustion Hellfire and a Pestilent Defiler. Currently trying to farm more legit weapons to boost up. Also, kudos on 202.61.163.197 on finding that we may be able to mod prefixes, titles and add manufacturer specific parts. I'll get back to you guys when I have some good things to share.Raven6666 11:36, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I kept my enlarged inventory space with Knox. Thanks for the kudos - I signed up when I had results to report.WodashGSJ 11:52, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Woodash, Im trying what you said, but does anyone have any weapons, that work that do a lot of damage, It can be any type of weapon ThePyroman 11:44, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Try the third one I list, a Dahl Twisted Rage - it's not weak! though the listed damage is only 100, it fires in 10-round bursts! WodashGSJ 11:52, February 27, 2010 (UTC) damn im hating this sometimes....ThePyroman 12:08, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- i got to keep most of mine. excepting the ludicrous ones of course. thanks for the info regarding title and prefix. 12:13, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Post the stat list thing of the ones you kept. I can't get any to work ThePyroman 12:17, February 27, 2010 (UTC) gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_RevolverPistol gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Dahl gd_weap_revolver_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_revolver_pistol gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Body.body5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Grip.grip2 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.mag.mag2 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Barrel.barrel4_Dahl_Anaconda gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Sight.sight4 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Stock.stock3 None gd_weap_revolver_pistol.acc.acc5_Incendiary gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Dahl_3 gd_weap_names_shared.Prefix_Tech.Prefix_DTIncendiary4_Combustion gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Title.TitleM_Dahl1_Anaconda 6 5 0 gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_RevolverPistol gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Jakobs gd_weap_revolver_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_revolver_pistol gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Body.body5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Grip.grip4 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.mag.mag4 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Barrel.barrel5_Jakobs_Unforgiven gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Stock.stock_none None gd_weap_revolver_pistol.acc.acc1_Razor gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Jakobs_3 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Prefix.Prefix_Damage1_Bloody gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Title.TitleM_Jakobs1_Unforgiven 6 5 0 gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_RevolverPistol gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Atlas gd_weap_revolver_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_revolver_pistol gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Body.body5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Grip.grip5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.mag.mag3 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Barrel.barrel2 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Sight.sight3 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Stock.stock1 None gd_weap_revolver_pistol.acc.acc5_Atlas_Chimera gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Atlas_3 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Prefix.Prefix_Quality3_Savage gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Title.TitleM_Atlas1_Chimera 6 5 0 gd_itemgrades.Gear.ItemGrade_Gear_Shield gd_shields.A_Item.Item_Shield gd_shields.Body.body3b_power gd_shields.LeftSide.leftside4 gd_shields.RightSide.rightside4 gd_shields.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Tediore_3 gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.tediore gd_shields.Prefix.Prefix_Quality4_Harmonious gd_shields.Title.Title_Tediore3_PanaceaShield 1 5 1 gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_RepeaterPistol gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Torgue gd_weap_repeater_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_repeater_pistol gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Body.body4 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Grip.grip4 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.mag.mag2a gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Sight.sight2 None gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Action.action1 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.acc.acc3_LaserSight gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Torgue_3 gd_weap_shared_materialparts.Prefix.Prefix_Torque2_Steel gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Title.Title_Quality1_Raptor 12 5 0 gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_MachinePistol gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.SandSMunitions gd_weap_machine_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_machine_pistol gd_weap_machine_pistol.Body.body5 gd_weap_machine_pistol.Grip.grip3 gd_weap_machine_pistol.mag.mag3_SandS_Thanatos gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Sight.sight2 None gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Action.action4 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.acc.acc3_LaserSight gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_SandS_1 gd_weap_machine_pistol.Prefix.Prefix_Quality3_Vile gd_weap_machine_pistol.Title.TitleM_SandS1_Thanatos 16 5 0 notables. 12:46, February 27, 2010 (UTC) dude, your a lifesaver, If you get the chance, could you post more? They ALL worked for me and I'm loving themThePyroman 13:13, February 27, 2010 (UTC)